The Uchiha Family
by gabriela.tacy
Summary: The SEQUEL OF "The New Born Uchiha's"! "Please! Don't do this Sasuke!" Sakura said as she huged him. "Im sorry, but I have to." That was his last words as he vanished into the night.
1. Chapter 1

**The Uchiha Family**

 **Summary: The SEQUEL OF The New Born Uchiha's!**

 **A/N: Finally I put this sequel up! I hope you really enjoy this second part of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 4 years later**

It's been four years since Itachi's appearance, and since then life has been wonderful especially for the Uchiha family.

"MAMA!" Saika called out to her mother, and who was impatiently waiting from the front door.

"What?" Sakura said as she was holding Jiro, her third child. Jiro is three years old. He looks just like his father and his older brother except he had his mother's eyes. As for the twins they were now five years old.

"Hurry Up!"Saika said.

"I am!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. She then sighed.

 _Why does she have to be so impatient just like Sasuke? She thought._

Sakura was currently cleaning up the mess Jiro did. Apparently he loves to play with his food.

"Satoru!" the pink haired kunoichi called out.

Satoru appeared in the kitchen quietly. "Hn."

 _ **He's been saying that the past few weeks. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _I know. It's all because of Sasuke. If he hasn't been saying "Hn." all the time, Satoru wouldn't be saying it. Sakura said._

 _ **Yeah true, but we can't do nothing about it now.**_

"Mama?" Satoru said as he was waving his hand in front of his mother.

That broke out of Sakura's trance of thought. "Huh?"

"Mama?"

"Oh sorry. I was thinking. Um..sweetie can you get me my medical bag?"

Satoru nodded and went to fetch his mother's bag. By the time Sakura finished cleaning, Satoru came back with the bag. Which contain all of the tools that Sakura would need in the hospital.

"Thank you." Mrs. Uchiha said as she grabbed the bag form her son.

Jiro was now playing around with his mother's hair.

 _ **He sure is a playful one. Inner Sakura said with a giggle.**_

 _Yeah. Sakura said._

The three of them came out of the kitchen and they saw the impatient eyes of Saika. Saika held out the house keys to her mother. Sakura took them and open the front door.

"Finally!" Saika said as she ran out of the house.

As they were walking through the village of Konoha, Sakura said, "I don't want all of you to cause any troubles for your aunt Hinata, understand?"

"Yes mama." Saika and Satoru said at the same time. Jiro just nodded.

"Mama?"

Sakura looked down at her first son. "Yes sweetie?"

"When is daddy coming back?" Satoru asked.

"In the afternoon." Sakura replied.

Sasuke have gone to a mission with Shikamaru, and Neji and they have been on this mission for a few days, and they are coming back home today in the afternoon.

They soon arrived at the Hokages house. When the twins first saw Hinata, they ran to her with a hug.

"Aunt Hinata!" They both said.

"Oh..how are my little Uchiha's doing?" She asked.

"Well they been doing well, but Jiro has been making a mess lately." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear for the twins, but Jiro, I guess I have to work with you, huh?"

Jiro just smiled and giggled.

"Aunt Hinata?" Saika said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Where's Nora?" Saika asked.

"She's at the back yard."

Saika and Satoru ran to the back yard where there friend was at.

Hinata saw the look on Jiro face."Awww your bother and sister left you all by yourself. Don't worry two of your friends is also coming."

That brighten Jiro's mood. "You mean Ino's daughter and Tenten's son is also coming." Sakura asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Well that will keep Jiro entertained." Sakura said.

Sakura then look at her watch. "Oh look at the time. I have to get going." Sakura said as she gave Jiro to Hinata.

"I'll see you later Hinata. Bye Sweetie." Sakura said as she gave a kiss to her son in the cheek.

"Bye mama!" Jiro said as he watch his mother walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hey Nora!" Saika said as she ran to give her best friend a huge.

"Oh Hey Saika." Nora said with a smile. Nora then saw Saika's brother standing there.

"H-Hey Satoru." Nora said with a slight blush.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"So what were you doing?" Saika asked.

"Oh I was just training."

"Training? Don't you get bored doing that for hours?"

"Yeah sometimes."

"Then lets do something else." Saika suggested.

"Like what?" Nora and Satoru asked at the same time.

"Like hide and seek."

"Sounds good." Nora agreed.

"No."

Saika and Nora looks at Satoru. "No?" Saika said.

"Hide and seek is stupid. I prefer training." Satoru said.

"Then you're counting." Saika said as she and Nora went to go hide.

"Huh? What?! Saika!"

Saika and Nora were out of sight. _Why me? Satoru thought._

Satoru then started to count to ten and when he was done with that, he then went to hunt for his twin sister and his friend.

* * *

Ino and Tenten had came with their child." Hey." Hinata greeted them.

They greeted her back.

"I see you have Sakura's little kid." Tenten said as she put down her three year old son. Which his name is Taro. He has long dark brown hair, and he had the same color eyes as his mom.

Ino also let her three year old daughter down on the floor. Her name is Shika. She is identical to her mother.

"Yeah looks like I have everybody's kids." Hinata said.

"Well I have to get going. I have a lot of work in the flower shop. See you later." Ino said as she gave a kiss to Shika in the forehead, and left.

"Are you also leaving Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'm going to stay and help you out."

"Thanks. With six kids that's a lot to work with." Hinata said.

Tenten and Hinata sat at the couch as they were watching the three kids chasing each other around the house.

Hours had past and Sakura was now done with her work in the hospital. She was so exhausted. She was walking past Ino's flower shop when she heard her best friend calling her. Sakura turned around to meet Ino.

"Hey Ino." Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura. Are you going to pick up your kids?" Ino asked.

"Yeah and you too?"

Ino nodded. They walked side by side to Hinata's house. They talked about how they were doing. Their kids, and lots of other stuff. It was not long when they reached to their best friends house.

When they first step inside the house Sakura's kids came running to her and saying Mama. Also Ino's daughter came running to her mother.

"Hey! How have they been?" Sakura asked.

"They have been very well." Tenten said as she grabbed her son up.

"Of course my daughter never causes any trouble." Ino bragged.

"Whatever you say Ino pig." Sakura muttered.

Hinata and Tenten giggled.

"What did you say forehead?"

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever."

"Well I have to go. Neji will be coming home soon." Tenten said.

"Yeah me too." Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Oh okay. Bye." Hinata said.

Everyone said there goodbyes and they were now heading to their house. When the Uchiha family got to their house, Sakura started to cook for dinner.

"What's for dinner mama?" Saika asked as she watch her mother cooking.

"Your favorite."

"Spaghetti with meat balls." Saika said.

Sakura nodded.

"YAY!"Saika yelled out.

Saika then went to the living room where her two brothers were watching T.V.

By the time Sakura was done cooking, Sasuke came by the door. All three of his kids looked at him.

"Daddy's home!" All three of them said as they ran into him.

Sasuke picked all three of them up and hugged them. "How's my little girl doing?" he asked.

"Good."

"And my two strong boys?"

"Good and strong." Satoru said.

"Good." Jiro said as he messed around with his father's hair.

Sasuke smiled at them. "You have no idea how much I missed all of you." he said as he put them down.

"We missed you too." They said.

"You're just in time for dinner." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her with passion in his eyes. "That's good. I'm starving." He said as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I missed you." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"I missed you as well." Mr. Uchiha said.

They passionate kissed each other as their kids walked to the kitchen to eat and to leave their parents alone in the living room.

* * *

 **Jiro - "Second son"**

 **Nora - "Honor"**

 **Taro - "Great son"**

 **Shika - "Gentle deer"**

 **A/N: So what do you think of this chapter?**

 **LEAVE A Review! PLEASE!**


	2. Saika

**The Uchiha Family**

 **Chapter 2 - Saika**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sasuke looked at her with passion in his eyes. "That's good. I'm starving." He said as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist._

 _"I missed you. "Mrs. Uchiha said._

 _"I missed you as well." Mr. Uchiha said._

 _They passionately kissed each other as their kids walked to the kitchen to eat and to leave their parents alone in the living room._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -Saika**

The night was so dark except for the stars and the moon that were shining bright. It was one of those nights that weren't cold but warm. Everyone was sleeping peaceful except for Sasuke, who was having a nightmare.

 _ **..You don't have enough hate to kill me little brother...**_

 _ **...Your still weak..**_

 _ **...I will kill your whole family...**_

 _ **...Sakura...Satoru...Saika…Jiro...All of them will be DEAD...**_

 _ **...Dead..**_

 _ **...Dead..**_

 _ **...dead...**_

Sasuke suddenly woke up from the nightmare he just had. He looks to his right side and sees Sakura still sleeping. He sighed in relief.

 _It was just a nightmare. Sasuke thought._

Sasuke quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water. As he was drinking water he wondered were his older brother was. The poor Uchiha couldn't get the nightmare out of his head.

Sasuke shooked his head. _Its just a stupid dream. It isn't real._ Sasuke thought as he put down the bottle of water on the kitchen table.

But still Sasuke couldn't ignore the fact that Itachi is still out there alive. Who knows when he will come back again and attack him and his family. Sasuke wouldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't be able to live if Itachi killed his family.

 _Itachi took my family away once...and I wont allow him to do it again. The Uchiha thought._

Meanwhile...Saika couldn't sleep either. She was lying on her bed looking at her open window.

 _I'm sure that window wasn't open before I went to sleep. Saika thought._

The little Uchiha kept looking at how dark it was outside of the window. You couldn't see a thing out there and Saika didn't like it one bit. It made her scared, though she wouldn't admit it to herself. She felt as if someone was watching her through her window, and that creeped her out. It creeped her out so much that she couldn't stand it anymore.

Saika got out of bed silently making sure she didn't wake up her twin brother, who was sleeping on the other side of the room. She went to her window and took a peek outside. She saw something that made her eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Agh!" Saika jumped by the sound of her fathers voice. She turned away from the window and faced her father, who was eying her suspiciously.

"Did I scare you?" Saika's father asked has he kneeled down and gave a hug to his daughter.

"NO. Um no of course not." Saika said stubbornly as she looked at her brother, and she was surprise that Satoru didn't wake up from the scream she just did.

"Now what were you doing? You weren't going to sneak out of the house, were you?" Sasuke asked.

"Um no.." Then suddenly Sasuke's daughter remembered what she saw outside of her window.

"Daddy! There's something out there!"

"What?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Saika said as she was pointing outside the window.

"Saika calm down...explain to me what you saw."

"I saw someone...a black shadow...a dark figure outside." Saika said.

Sasuke looked outside to see if there was really someone out there.

 _Mmmm...I don't sense anyone out here. Could Saika be making this up? Sasuke thought._

"Saika there nobody outside of your window."

"B-but I swear I saw someone. Or something...oh and my window wasn't open when I went to bed."

That caught Sasuke's attention. "What you mean your window wasn't open when you went to bed."

"Well before I went to bed the window was closed but then when I waked up it was open."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _It's strange. This happened when the twins were nearly months old..._

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _I was sleeping peacefully with my cherry blossom when all of a sudden I heard a loud cry. I got up and looked at the clock. It read 3:25 a.m._

 _It's so early. I thought._

 _Sakura then got up too. "I'm going to check on them." She said with a yawn._

 _"No. I'll go. You need all lot more sleep than I do." I replied._

 _At first Sakura gave me a puzzled look. I guess she was so sleepy that she probably didn't get everything I said. Then she said ok and went back to sleep._

 _I took a quick glance at her, and I then left our bedroom. As I got closer to my daughter and son's room, I sensed a strong chakra. I quickly went into the room._

 _I found Satoru sleeping peacefully while Saika was the one crying. I looked around the huge room. No one else was here. I didn't sense the chakra anymore._

 _Strange. I thought._

 _I then realized that the window near Saika's crib was open._

 _I never left the window open. Someone was here but whom? I thought._

 _I closed the window, and I went to my daughter's crib, and picked her up. I wonder how my son can sleep with Saika's cries._

 _I started to rock her back and forth, and soon she stopped crying. I then put her back in her crib. Saika kept looking at me with her big emerald eyes._

 _"Sleep." I told her._

 _She didn't listen to me. Of course she wouldn't. She's a baby for crying out loud. I'm hoping that she will fall asleep soon._

 _Five minutes past and she wasn't asleep. I then decided to go get a bottle of milk for her. As soon as I went out of the room, she started to cry again. So, I went back into the room._

 _"What now?" I muttered._

 _When she saw me, she all of a sudden stops crying._

 _"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked._

 _Her response was that she held both her small hands up to me. I picked her up again. I went to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and sat down with Saika in my lap._

 _Soon after, my daughter went to sleep, and so did I._

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

"Has this happened before?" Sasuke asked.

Saika shooked her head. "Nope this is the first time ever." She declared.

"Hn." Sasuke closed the window tight and then picked up his daughter and tucked her in bed.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"B-but..daddy..."

Somehow Sasuke knew Saika was afraid and that she wanted him to stay with her.

"I promise you that there's nothing out there. There's nothing to be afraid of..so goodnight." Sasuke was about to turn away when his little girl grabs his arm.

"Daddy.." Saika said begging for her father to stay.

Sasuke looked at his daughter's eyes that were pleading him to stay. How can a father let his little girl down? Plus Saika has a strong hold of her father's arm that she's not planning on letting go. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Ill stay but just for this time only okay."

"Okay!" Saika smiled as she let go of her fathers arm.

Sasuke loved how Saika smiled. She smiled just like her mothers.

 _She sure has that cheerful spirit like her mothers._ Sasuke thought with a smile.

The next morning Sakura woke up without Sasuke beside her. She went to go check on the twins and she finds Sasuke there sleeping on the rocking chair. As for the twins they were still sleeping in there own beds.

 _They'll wake up when they smell breakfast. Sakura thought._

With that said in mind she went to her third child's room to only find him wide awake.

"You sure wake up early Jiro." Sakura said as she picked him up and took him to the kitchen.

Mrs. Uchiha set her youngest son down on the ground and then she quickly started to make breakfast. While Sakura was doing that, Jiro made his way to the TV and turned it on. By the time the medical ninja was finished cooking the three sleepy heads came down to the kitchen.

"It was about time you three woke up." Sakura said as she gave them their plate full of scramble eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"We had a rough night. What can I say?" Sasuke said as he mentions to his wife that Saika was the cause of making them sleep in late.

The whole Uchiha family were together at the table enjoying their breakfast when comes a doorbell.

"I'll get that." Sakura said.

Who was at the door was no other than the Hokage himself.

"Hey Naruto! Come in." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said as he came inside the Uchiha's house.

Once when the kids hear their uncle's voice they run up to him to give him a hug.

"Hey uncle Naruto!" All three of the little munchkins said.

"Hey! How have y'all been?" Naruto asked.

"We've been good." Saika said with a smile.

"Oh that's good to hear." the Hokage said as he makes his way to the kitchen to find Sasuke finishing washing the dishes.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Don't tell me your only here to take me away for another mission."

"No...its something else. I'm only here to take you away so we can have some guy time, you know. Shikamaru, Neji, and all the other guys, we're going to Ichiraku."

"Okay fine. Lets go." Sasuke said.

Before Sasuke left he gave a huge hug to his kids and a kiss on the lips to his loving wife.

"So mama, what are we going to do for today?" Satoru asked.

Sakura thought for a second and then said, "Lets play a game."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Game gone wrong?

**The Uchiha Family**

 **Chapter 3 - Game gone wrong?**

 **A/N: Hey! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and as well the up coming chapters!**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Before Sasuke left he gave a huge hug to his kids and a kiss on the lips to his loving wife._

 _"So mama..what are we going to do for today?" Satoru asked._

 _Sakura thought for a second and then said,"Lets play a game."_

* * *

 **Ch. 3 - Game gone wrong?**

"YAY!" Saika said as she jumps up and down with excitement.

Sakura giggled at her cheerful daughter. "Calm down sweetie."

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Satoru asked, hoping it deals with some sort of training thing.

"We are going to play hide and go seek." Sakura said.

"YES! That's my favorite game of all!" the little hyper girl said.

"Agh..mom..not that game. Jiro doesn't even like that game, right Jiro?" Satoru said.

Jiro didn't pay any attention to his older brother. He was too busy watching his big sister, who was impatiently waiting for the game to begin. He was actually excited to play the game as well.

"But this game is going to be a little different." Sakura said with a smirk.

"How?" the twins said at the same time.

" Well I want to see how good you are on shielding your chakra and how quiet you can move." Sakura said.

" That's easy." Satoru said.

" So this means you are going to count, mommy?" Saika asked.

" Yes sweetie. So whoever moves the quietest and shields their chakra the most wins."

" Okay!" The kids said at the same time.

Sakura then covered her eyes with her hands and said," Okay I'm going to count to 15...1...2...3..."

The Uchiha kids suddenly started to shield their chakras and move quietly to their hiding places.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village side by side. It was a gloomy day. The skies were covered in dark clouds.

" Naruto, so tell me what is this about? I know theirs no "guy hangout" at the Ichiraku."

" Yeah your right. There's something I need to talk to you about but I can't tell you out here. Lets go to my office."

When they got to the office, Shikamaru and Neji were there waiting for them. The Hokage went to his desk and sat down on his chair. " Now we may talk." Naruto said.

" What's going on Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"I just want to warn you that Itachi may be coming back to get you and your family."

" What!?"

" I've sent Neji and Shikamaru out of the village to see if it was true that there's been Akatsuki around the small village that is near here..and its true." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of this but he knows one thing, he didn't like this at all. Sasuke then looked at Neji and Shikamaru and said, " Was it my brother you saw?" Sasuke asked.

" We are not sure. We couldn't see his face." Shikamaru said.

" But I would think it was your brother because he was alone." Neji said.

" I see.." Sasuke said. He then realized something.

" Naruto! We need to get to my family now!" Sasuke said.

" What?! Sasuke I'm pretty sure Itachi is not in the village as we speak. So relax."

" Your wrong. I know he's here. Just last night my daughter saw someone out of her window! I'm pretty sure it was him!"

" WHAT!"

The four shinobi quickly went out of the office and went towards the Uchiha campground.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke's wife had just finished counting and is now looking for her kids.

She was in the living room and at once she can sense a bit of chakra from Jiro in the kitchen area. She quietly went over there to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen if she spots her youngest son. Right behind the big trash can she can sense Jiro's chakra.

Sakura went in front of the trashcan and moved it to the side to see her three-year-old son.

" Found you Jiro." Sakura said with a smile.

Jiro looked up at his loving mother and ran to her saying, " Mommy you found me!"

Sakura giggled. " Now lets go find your brother and sister."

The kunoichi looked around the kitchen area to see if her twins were also hiding somewhere in the kitchen, but she didn't sense their chakras anywhere near the area.

 _Mmmm... I guess they're not in the kitchen. Sakura thought._

 _ **They're probably upstairs or outside. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah.._

" Saika and Satoru are upstairs." Jiro notified.

" Okay."

Sakura and her youngest son then headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Saika was hiding in her room under her bed. As she was hiding, a breeze came to her. Which caused her the chills.

 _Why is it so cold all of a sudden? Saika thought._

She then noticed that her window was open again.

 _What?! How can that window be open again?! Daddy closed it last night!_

Saika couldn't believe this. She had no idea how the window can open by itself. Not in less there's a ghost who's doing this, but Saika is not the type of person to believe in such things.

The little Uchiha then noticed something pass through her window.

 _Huh? What was that? She thought._

Saika was now scared of getting out from her hiding place. She didn't want to come out. She felt that there's was something out there to harm her. Saika didn't like this one bit.

 _What should I do now? Stay here for the rest of my life? Mmmm...no mommy would find me soon enough..I hope._

Saika then shooked her head. _What I'm I thinking? I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha's don't get scared for nothing!_

Saika then decided to get out from her hiding place and go to the window to see if there was actually something out there to haunt her. She looked out of her window and saw nothing but the green grass, oak trees, and cherry blossoms.

 _Strange... I thought I saw something pass through here. Don't tell me I'm seeing stuff that isn't really there. She thought._

Saika turned around and then gasped. She realized that she wasn't the only one in the room.

" Hello my dear niece."

Meanwhile Satoru was hiding in his parent's huge closet. He can sense that his mother and his younger brother where coming upstairs. He is very good at shielding his chakra. So he wasn't worried about getting caught, but he failed to notice that his shoes was near a small pile of scrolls, and so as he moved he tripped and fell on the scrolls.

 _Oh no! I hope they didn't hear me. Satoru thought._

But he was wrong. His mother and brother came and opened the closet to find Satoru on the ground with scrolls. His loving mother giggled at him.

" We got you!" Jiro said with a grin.

Satoru sighed in defeat. " Hn. Whatever" He muttered.

" You know where's Saika?" Jiro asked.

" She's in her room. Under the bed." Satoru said.

" So lets go get her!" Jiro said.

Before they were about to go to Saika's room they heard a scream that only belonged to Saika.

 _Oh no! Sakura thought._

They quickly ran to Saika's room and what they saw was someone holding Saika by the neck.

" Itachi!" Sakura hissed.

" Oh Sakura your still beautiful as ever. It's been what? Four years since I last saw you. How's my foolish little brother doing?"

"m-m..momm-y" Saika cried out.

Sakura looked at Itachi with pure hatred. " Let go of my daughter!"

" Sorry I can't do that."

Sakura stepped closer to Itachi.

" No. Don't come any closer. One more step and this cute little girl will die." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan.

 _Fuck! What I'm I going to do now?! Sakura thought desperately._

Satoru and Jiro were behind their mother. They didn't know what was going on. They were scared. They didn't know what to do.

Satoru tugged on his mother's shirt. " Mom who's this guy? Why does he look a lot like daddy?" he asked.

Sakura didn't want to answer her son. She didn't want to tell them that this guy who has their sister is actually their uncle. Their cruel uncle who killed his own family and his whole clan.

" Well Sakura? Aren't you going to tell your sons that I'm their uncle?" Itachi said as he looked at Satoru and Jiro.

" Uncle?" Jiro said with surprise.

" Mom is that true? Is he really our uncle?" Satoru asked.

Sakura had no choice but to tell the truth to her children. She sighed. " Yes it's true, but he is not welcome into this family."

Sakura looked at Itachi straight in the eye. " Itachi what do you want for an exchange of my daughter's life?" Sakura asked.

" Would you give up anything for this little one?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked at her daughter's pleading eyes. " Anything."

 **To BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Too Late?

**The Uchiha Family**

 **Chapter 4 – Too Late?**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sakura looked at Itachi straight in the eye. " Itachi what do you want for an exchange of my daughter's life?" Sakura asked._

" _Would you give up anything for this little one?" Itachi asked._

 _Sakura looked at her daughter's pleading eyes. " Anything."_

* * *

 **Ch. 4 – Too Late?**

Itachi smirked. " Anything huh?"

Sakura nodded. " Yes anything. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

" Well then, what I want is you Sakura." Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. " Me? Why do you want me?" Sakura asked.

" I have my personal reasons...Sakura."

Sakura looked at her two sons and then at her only daughter. She sighed. " Fine. Take me instead of my daughter."

" Mommy!" Satoru said, who had tears on his eyes. As well for his younger brother Jiro.

Sakura looked down at her children with sadness in her eyes. " Everything will be okay. I love you so much." the mother of the kids said as a tear rolled down on her cheek. She then looked back at Sasuke's older brother and said, " Let go of my daughter first."

Itachi shooked his head no. " No. You come here first." he ordered.

Sakura did what she was told. She was in Itachi's side when he quickly let go of Saika and grab Sakura in the arm. Saika was in the ground crying. She then quickly got up and went to go kick her so called uncle, but Itachi blocked her kick and pushed her hard where her brothers were.

" Don't dare come near me again, brat, or I'll change my mind on sparing your life." Itachi threatened.

" Saika do as he says." Sakura ordered.

Saika looked at her mother with wet eyes. " B-But..mommy.."

Sakura closed her eyes to prevent from crying." Saika please go. Run away with your brothers."

Itachi had enough of this. He didn't have much time, so he knocked out Sasuke's wife unconscious, and picked her up bridal style, and then he looked at Sasuke's children.

" Tell your father that I left him a special letter right by his office."

With that said he left with Sakura through the open window.

" Mommy!" The three kids said at the same time as they looked out of the window. Jiro broke down crying.

" What are we going to do now?" Saika said sobbing.

" We need to get daddy and uncle Naruto." Satoru suggested.

Saika nodded. " Yeah. Let's go! Hurry! Daddy can stop our cruel uncle!"

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and the rest had just arrived at the Uchiha campground. At once, Sasuke had this uneasy feeling that something was wrong.

 _I hope I'm not too late. The Uchiha thought._

They were just headed toward the house, when Sasuke's three children came out crying. When they first see their father they quickly ran to him. Sasuke hugged them.

"What's wrong? Where's your mother?" Sasuke asked.

" He took her. Our uncle took mother away!" Satoru said.

 _Damn it... Sasuke thought._

Sasuke then looked at Naruto with angry eyes. " Naruto..."

Naruto nodded at what he knew what Sasuke wanted him to do. " Neji, Shikamaru go after Itachi now!" the Hokage ordered.

Neji and Shikamaru quickly vanished to go after Sasuke's older brother and Sasuke looked at his children. " What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Saika explained everything to her father. Every detail that she told her father about, Sasuke grew angrier with his older brother. Sasuke had a strong desire to just go right now and haunt down Itachi, but he knew that he couldn't do that now. The Uchiha couldn't just leave his kids all alone wondering what's going to happen.

As for his best friend, Naruto, he couldn't believe that Itachi has taken Sakura away again. He blamed himself for leaving her alone with her kids. The Hokage thought that he should had never took Sasuke with him, but he knew full well that he couldn't go back in time and fix his mistake.

Naruto sighed. _I just hope Sasuke doesn't do anything crazy without my permission._

The blond head prays that Sakura is all right and that nothing bad would happen with her. Sakura is like a sister to him. He would break every bone in Itachi's body if he ever harms her in any way. Though Naruto will always let Sasuke finish the job by ending Itachi's life. No doubt about that.

" Oh, and he said that he left you a letter at your office daddy." Satoru said as he wiped his tears away.

Sasuke sighed. _Of course, it's very like him to leave me a letter. He thought._

" Naruto can you take care of them for awhile?"

Naruto nodded. " Yeah sure, Sasuke"

Saika hugged her father's right leg. " Where you going daddy?" Saika asked.

Sasuke looked down at his little girl and put a hand on top of her head. " I'll be back. Don't worry. I'm just going to my office, okay."

And then Sasuke gave a big hug to all of his kids.

" Sasuke, I'll take them to my house so come right back there when your done."

Sasuke nodded to the Hokage, and then he quickly left to go to his office.

* * *

When he came to his office he noticed there was a small white envelope addressed to him in black ink on his desk. He quickly came to it and ripped it open.

The letter said:

 _Hello dear foolish little brother,_

 _You must be wondering where is your beautiful wife and I have to say that she has gone more beautiful than ever since I last saw her. Remember when I took her last time? It was such a good game for me. Do you still like playing games little brother?_

 _I hope you do. I remember when you where young and always asked me to play games with you. You remember that? Well enough of the past. I will actually tell you where we are but in one condition... You must come alone. If you bring any of your comrades I will guarantee that your blossom will be dead in the most painful way I assure you. I'm giving you a chance to fight me one on one. We are at the village hidden in the Sound. There is a river; follow up the river until you see an abandon building. There is where we are going to be. I promise you this isn't a trick, and I'm giving you four days to come._

 _If you don't come by then, then your precious wife will be dead. So I consider you to come as soon as possible._

 _Itachi_

After Sasuke read the letter, he crushed the paper into a ball with his hand. "DAMN YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke slammed the paper ball on the table.

 _What the hell should I do? He thought._

The poor Uchiha was stressing out. He had tons of ideas flowing through his mind. He had so much rage that he felt like leaving the village right now and go after his older brother. Then at the same time he didn't want to leave his three loving kids behind.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed down. He sat down on his leather chair and put both of his hands on his face to hide his despair. The desperation for rescuing his wife was killing him, but he knew that he had to go talk to Naruto about the letter. He would get his ass kicked by a furious Hokage if he ever left the village without his permission.

 _There is no other choice... he thought._

Sasuke got up from his chair and grabs the crumpled letter and put it in his pocket. The young man was going to talk to his best friend and he hoped that his friend would support him of what he got planned.

* * *

Hinata gave her husband a questioning look when she looked at the sad faces of the three kids at his side. Naruto looked at the kids then at his wife. " Where is Nora?" he asked.

" She's outside playing." Hinata answered.

The Hokage nodded and looked down at the three kids that where at his side. " Why don't you three go outside and play with Nora for a while?"

The three Uchihas nodded and left the room to go outside. When Naruto was sure that they were gone, he told his wife to sit down and he kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand.

Hinata looked at his sad eyes. " What happened? What's wrong?" she asked.

" Sakura has been taken away again by Sasuke's brother." he said.

Hinata then hugged her husband. " No it can't be...how did this happened?" she asked.

They broke off the hug and Naruto explained everything to his wife. When he finished explaining everything to her, there was a knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke come in. Sasuke sat down and asked where is his kids. " Don't worry Sasuke. They are outside with Nora. Oh before I forget Neji and Shikamaru reported to me that they couldn't follow any trace of Itachi or Sakura. " Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out the letter out of his pocket. He hand the letter to his best friend and mentioned him to go ahead an read it. The Hokage opened the letter and his wife was at his side and they began to read the letter. After they were done they looked up to see that Sasuke had covered his face with his hands.

Naruto came to him and laid his hand on his friends' shoulder. " Sasuke...there is no other choice...so I'm allowing you to go ahead and kill your brother and bring back Sakura."

Sasuke raised his head up to see the Hokage. " Naruto..thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just remember one thing I'm counting on you to come back with Sakura alive. You hear me?"

" Don't worry Naruto I will come back." Sasuke said.

" Good." The Hokage nodded.

Sasuke then looked at Hinata. " Please take good care of my kids."

Hinata nodded. " I will take good care of them, Sasuke."

Hinata then went outside to bring the kids. While she was doing that Sasuke told his best friend that he would be leaving as soon as he says goodbye to his kids. Hinata came in the room with Sasuke's kids and Nora.

Sasuke came to his three children and gave them a big hug. " I will miss you so much" he said to them.

" Where are you going daddy?" Saika asked.

Sasuke looked at his little girl and then at his two sons. " I'm going to get your mom back."

" When will you be back with momma?" Satoru asked.

" Like a few days I promise you."

Saika started to cry and gave another hug to her father. " I'll miss you daddy!"

Sasuke gave her a kiss on her forehead. " Don't worry I'll be back before you even realize it."

Saika nodded and her father wiped her tears away. Sasuke gave his kids one more hug and then he was off to the village of the sound.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a question for you. For the next upcoming chapters there is two paths that I can end the story with, 1. Itachi dies for being an evil ninja or 2. Itachi is saved in someway and gets to be part of the Uchiha family.**

 **SO what option would it be? 1 or 2?**

 **I made option 2 because I know in Naruto, Itachi was really the good guy and when I started the story "The Newborn Uchihas" back in 2008 I think I planned for Itachi to be evil but now I feel bad for Itachi and want to give you, the readers, a choice of either having Itachi ending up a bad guy or a good guy in this story.**

 **SO there you have it. Please leave your option by leaving a review for this chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
